


Dear Aunty Sam, there's this girl....

by millygal



Series: Soul train [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Impala Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plays matchmaker for Garth as well as having to put up with a very bored Dean trying to amuse himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Aunty Sam, there's this girl....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the 'Soul Train' series. AU season 6 where Sam and Dean are bonded via shared souls.

Dean's _not_ pouting. He's _not_ sulking. And he's most definitely _not_ about to throw a bitch fit of epic proportions. No sir, not at all.

Oh who's he kidding?

He's about ten seconds away from stamping his feet like a child who's Mama won't buy him an ice cream, "But Sammy, we were meant to be..."

Sam watches the play of emotions across his brother's face and has to hide his overly affectionate smile before Dean decides violence might be the way to go, "I know De...I'm sorry alright, but I gave him my word."

Dean turns his back on his brother and starts rifling through his duffel to try and disguise his disappointment, "Fine, fine, go and save Garth from his total lack of prowess with the ladies. I'll just..."

Sam's not fooled by Dean's ramrod straight back and gruff grizzly bear voice. He knows how hard it's been for Dean to watch Sam walk back into the fray after the vampire attack that nearly killed him. 

He also knows that Dean will _never_ admit it out loud, but he's gotten used to their less abrasive relationship over the last few months. Ever since their bonding they've managed to work with and round each other instead of against and Sam knows that his brother's been looking forward to some down time to explore what they've been building.

Sam's been looking forward to time alone just as much as Dean, but he gave Garth his word and the younger Winchester doesn't renege on promises. It's a hard learnt lesson but it's one he does his best to stick to, "Come on De...Don't be like that. You can come with me, it's just Garth needs a helping hand. You know what a complete idiot he is when it comes to woman and he _really_ likes this one. Plus he's springing for a real hotel room, no skeevy motel sheets with questionable stains!"

Dean's shoulders finally soften as he sighs in defeat, "There best be pie on the room service card Sammy, or you and I will fall out."

Sam steps up behind Dean, wraps his long arms round his brother's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, "Your obsession with pie is bordering on unhealthy. Any one would think you liked it more than me."

Dean realises he sounds like a frustrated child but doesn't care. Knowing Sam, he'll do his level best to make up for the chink in their plans and a little guilt always helps his brother's creativity along nicely. " _Pie_ doesn't abandon me for short, gangly, tassel wearing hunters with a lack of know how when it comes to the opposite sex."

Sam chuckles in Dean's ear and laces their fingers together, "Alright SulkyMcSulkison, put your pout away. I'll make sure we get some down time."

Dean turns in Sam's arms and licks his way along his brother's bottom lip, "Damn straight Sasquatch, or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Sam's involuntary shudder and quiet moan gives Dean an evil sense of satisfaction as he pulls away and starts stuffing clothes in his already overloaded duffel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's so special about this chick anyway, she got beer flavoured nipples?"

Sam nearly sprays Baby's windscreen with coffee and gives Dean a withering glare, "Nice Dean. And you wonder why your longest relationship's been with me."

Dean gives Sam an incredulous look and grumbles under his breath, "I was with Lisa for a year, dick."

Sam chooses to ignore the rush of jealousy that turns the edges of his vision green. He knows it was his request that Dean set up home with Lisa and Ben, that doesn't mean he isn't still slightly pissed about Dean managing to get a slice of the apple-pie life without him.

He understands that they'll never have that, that what they _do_ have is as close as they're ever going to get, but Lisa holds a place in Dean's heart that Sam will never be able to touch.

He's grateful to her for loving Dean and giving him something he never had before; a home and a life outside of _the life_. Sam gets that she's a hell of a woman, but it still bugs him. He'll never tell Dean though, because Sam realises in the more rational parts of his mind, that Dean doesn't deserve to be made to feel guilty for something that kept him whole when Sam wasn't there to pick up the pieces.

Dean sees the hurt look flash across Sam's face before he squashes it back down and kicks himself for mentioning Lisa, even though he knows his little brother knows she kept him off the ledge for a year. Sam's not as good at hiding his true feelings as he likes to think and now they share more than most couples, Dean's seen what Sam really thinks about his year with the mother and son who will forever have a place in Dean's heart.

He won't apologise for it, but he's usually more careful about throwing it in his little brother's face, "Anyway, this girl, what's the _what_?"

Sam makes an effort to let the hurt go and smiles at Dean, "She's a hunter."

Well that's a curve ball. Not that women can't do the job, Ellen and Jo proved that, but female hunters are usually more savvy than to fall for someone as dopey as Garth, "Huh. So I take it they met on a case then?"

Sam grins and nods, "Yeah, apparently she's this long legged red head with a gun collection and a give them hell attitude. I did wonder what she'd see in Garth, but then again he's probably just the right side of sweet to make up for all the crap she sees on a daily basis."

"Sounds like they've got it pretty sussed, why does he need your help?"

Sam chuckles and thinks back to the phone call he'd gotten off a panicked sounding Garth. Unlocking his mind, Sam replays the conversation for Dean.

_Sam picks up on the fourth ring and hears Garth swearing and dropping the phone._

_Garth manages to retrieve his personal use phone from between his feet and launches into his ready prepared speech, "Sam, man am I glad you picked up. I need your help."_

_How many times are they gonna have to work with this dude before he stops sounding like a breathless schoolgirl? "With what, catch a case you can't crack?"_

_Here goes. Garth crosses his fingers and hopes Sam won't rip it out of him too badly, "Nah, well, yea kind of. There's this girl and well..."_

_A girl? Garth's calling over a girl...wonders will never cease, "Wait, what?"_

_"Okay, it's like this amigo, I caught wind of a haunting, just a run of the mill spook, or so I thought. I was working the FBI bit at the police station when this woman comes strolling up and says, 'Nice ID, get it out of a cracker did we?' and I nearly fell over."_

__Typical_ , "She made you? What a surprise, Garth how many times have I told you...."_

_Garth's voice takes on a defensive tone as he tries to get Sam to understand, "She only made me 'cos she was working the same angle. Turns out that it's not just a spirit, it's a cursed object with a side order of ghost. We've been trying to figure out how to get a hold of the object but there's a problem."_

_What Garth thinks he'll be able to do about his lack of luck in the love department, Sam has no idea, "So you're working the case together...what do you need me for?"_

_There's an embarrassed tremor to Garth voice as he lays it out for Sam, "Well, see the thing is the object is a necklace, belongs to a sweet old lady who's been wearing it for the last fifty years. It's got a picture of her late husband in. It's the late husband that's been ganking people though. From what we can tell he worked some mojo on the locket that meant if she looked like she was gonna...ummm..."_

_Sam tries really hard not to let his annoyance bleed through into his voice, "Come on dude, spit it out before I put Dean on the phone."_

_Garth's heart rate picks up at the thought of having to explain himself to Dean. He'd never be able to look the older Winchester in the face again, "No, don't do that, I'll never hear the end of it. Right, she's got a _friend_ in the assisted living complex she's in. They play bridge Tuesdays and Thursdays and they sometimes go out for a meal. We think her husband didn't want his 'precious flower' pollinating with anyone else. So he threw a curse on the locket that would tie him to it and he'd be able to 'keep an eye' from beyond the veil."_

_Sam's not sure what the problem is but knowing Garth it's probably something most hunters wouldn't worry about, "So just yank the necklace and salt and burn."_

_Garth rushes to defend himself for not doing his job quicker, "Not that simple, it's Alicia's grandma, that's the girl hunter, the locket belongs to. She's absolutely sure she can exorcize the necklace and her GamGam will never have to know it's her dearly departed knocking off men of a certain age that come into contact with her."_

_Sam's about ready to hang up the phone if Garth doesn't get to the point, "Okay, so again I say, _what_ do you need me for?"_

_Garth bites the bullet and hopes that Sam won't put the phone down on him, "I need _you_ to come be the bad guy. Dean's right, those puppy-dog eyes of your's could sell snow to the Eskimos and I can't bring myself to tell her that she's gonna have to break her grandma's heart. There's no way she'll give up the locket without the truth and I've tried explaining that to Alicia but she just keeps ignoring me and I...I mean I don't wanna..."_

_Sam feels his inner 'Dean' tapping him on the shoulder and he laughs at the image of Garth shuffling his feet and blushing, "You wanna get laid and you don't think she's gonna think too kindly on you scaring the spit out of her granny, is that it? You want me to come along and do the dirty deed so you've still got a chance at getting your freak on!"_

It had taken Sam another ten minutes just to get Garth to stop mumbling and avoiding the subject but Sam had agreed that he and Dean would head over and 'be the bad guys'.

Dean laughs loudly and shakes his head, "So you're telling me we're spending our off days helping Garth get a little nooky because he's too much of a coward to step up and tell this chick she's wrong. Sammy you're priceless."

Sam smacks Dean on the shoulder and grins, "Yeah, but like I said, he's springing for a hotel room and all I have to do is come in with a speech about how the grandma wouldn't want her husband's memory marred by his ghostly antics. We get a paid for decent room for the weekend and Garth might actually get himself some."

Well, at least they'll get a room to themselves and a mini-bar that they can charge to Garth's credit card. Dean smirks at Sam and takes the turning for Indianapolis, "Remind me to screen your calls from now on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's in the process of trying to pry Garth's arms from around his shoulders when he hears Sam clear his throat and chuckle, "Dude, too much touching."

' _You know I'm starting to wonder if he doesn't have a little thing for you Dean._ '

' _Fuck off Sammy._ '

Garth grins sheepishly and lets Dean go before lunging at Sam.

Dean quirks a brow at Sam and smirks, ' _Not so much fun when you're the one getting mauled, is it smartass!_ '

For a skinny dude, Garth's got some strength and Dean thinks maybe he shouldn't keep ripping it out of him quite so much. If he can grip that hard when he's being friendly, Dean hates to think what would happen if he actually managed to land a punch.

Garth finishes trying to crawl inside Sam's jacket pocket and nods at the pair of them, "Thanks for coming guys. I'm all out of ideas and..."

Dean wags his finger in Garth's face and tutts,"Yeah, you want a little _something-something_ and we've gotta play the expert hunters so you don't scare off a potential play mate, is that it?"

Garth's face falls and he gives Sam a hurt look, "You told him! I thought you said..."

Sam offers Garth an apologetic smile and throws a reprimanding glare at Dean, ' _Cheers Bro...Now I'm gonna have to put up with him pouting for the rest of the day. Jackass. Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?_ ', "Sorry Garth, it's a little difficult to 'keep' things from my idiotic big mouthed brother these days."

Garth's nose crinkles up as he tries to work out what exactly Sam means.

' _I'll give you big mouthed you giant asshat...watch me **not** use my big mouth the next time you're begging for it!_ '

Sam pats Garth on the shoulder and leans in close, "Don't worry about it. We'll explain later. Anyway, where's this bombshell that's got you so wobbly?", ' _There's no need to get nasty Dean. Want me to start withholding as well..._ '

Off of Dean's horrified look, Sam smirks and turns away, pushing Garth in the direction of the nearest bar, ' _See, careful what you threaten man, I can be just as cruel._ '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's locked down the inner speech because he can't handle having Dean in his head and out loud at the same time as trying to get Garth to stop babbling.

They're on their third beer a piece and Sam's starting to regret letting the younger hunter anywhere near anything alcoholic. Dean had tried to grab the first bottle out of Garth's hands but Sam had tutted at him and told him to back off, he's got woman troubles, he's earned it.

Dean puts his head in his hands and prays that he'll be able to pass out in a drunken stupor sooner rather than later, "Garth, man, slow down. so she's called Alicia, what else do you know about her?"

Garth's eyes mist over and his lips curl back in what Dean thinks is meant to be a love sick smile, but just makes him look like a wide mouthed frog, "She's the most bea...buet...beautiful woman I've ever met. She's all leather and knives. Man she's just....incandescent."

Dean stares at Sam over Garth's shoulder, rolls his eyes the mock whispers, "This guy doesn't get any less flowery when he's drunk does he?"

Sam chuckles and pats Garth on the back, "So she's a looker, that's great but I think what Dean meant is how do you know she's on our side?"

Garth's vision is swimming and there are two Sam's and two Dean's but he shakes his head and shuts one eye, hoping that will get rid of the double Winchester vision, "Oh, I called Bobby. Apparently she's the daughter of some big time hunter back in the day. So she's cool."

"We ever gonna get to meet this 'incandescent' chick?"

Garth violently shakes his head at Dean and stutters into his beer, "No man, well, not **you** anyway."

Dean gives Garth a quizzical and slightly hurt look, "Why not? Sammy's allowed to meet her but I'm not, what's so wrong with me!"

Sam can already tell where this is going but lets Garth say it out loud before unlocking his head and laughing at Dean.

"You're too pretty!"

Dean almost chokes on a mouthful of beer and coughs so hard Sam has to lean over Garth and smack his brother on the back, hard, "Pretty....PRETTY. I'm _too pretty_ but you're gonna let doe-eyes over there near her. How's that right, in what universe is that right!"

Sam does nothing to hide his smirk and takes a long pull on his beer, choosing not to open his mouth and add fuel to Dean's already drunken indignant fire.

Garth wafts his hand around like he's conducting a symphony orchestra and shakes his head again, "No, see I know Sam, and he wouldn't...he wouldn't try anything, he's too whatsit...polite. You, you're all macho and muscled and smelling of manly musk, I won't stand a chance if she gets a look at you."

Sam can't hold it in any longer. The laugh he lets loose is loud enough to draw the attention of several bar patrons and make Dean glower at him, "Manly musk! Oh man there's an image I didn't need. He's right though Dean, you'd turn on the charm and she'd be dropping-trou before Garth's had chance to store her digits."

Dean huffs and hunches his shoulders, hugging his beer bottle to his chest, "I'm not _that_ bad....am I?"

Sam's answering laugh is loud and obnoxious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sammy..."

Sam reluctantly peels himself away from Dean's warm willing body and starts hunting round for a pair of jeans, "Don't De...come on dude, I won't be long. Promise. Then we can do whatever you like for the day."

" **Anything** I _want_?"

Sam's head comes up at the sound in Dean's voice. It's like treacle on pancakes, warm and sticky and mouth watering. What he sees when he turns back to his brother makes his tongue feel thick and heavy against his teeth, "Unfair De..."

Dean's watching Sam, one of his muscled legs draping the edge of the bed, foot flat against the floor. The other is bent at the knee and raised. The sheets are barely covering his hand stroking languidly along his cock and Sam can feel the electricity and heat crackling along their connection.

He has to reach out and grip the wall to stop himself from wavering and climbing back in bed with Dean, "So not fair Dean."

Dean's smile is unapologetic as he continues to work himself, fingers squeezing and clenching around his hard shaft. Concentrating on the feel of his hands on his cock, Dean throws the images he's had swimming behind his eyes at Sam, "What, figured I'd give you something to think about whilst your off helping Garth get his Casanova on."

Sam sees a faint impression of Dean stroking himself whilst Sam watches, naked, sweat dripping down his well defined stomach muscles, from the other end of the bed, hand wrapped around his own cock, toes curling and uncurling in time to their wrist's movements, "Jesus Dean, I'm not gonna be able to walk at this rate."

Dean takes pity and stops clutching at himself long enough to allow Sam to get dressed without getting a major case of blue-balls, "Can we at least keep the connection open, please? I'm gonna be bored as all hell. Least I'll be able to see this girl if we don't lock down."

Sam grins and nods before bending down and dropping a quick chaste kiss on Dean's lips, "Okay fine, but don't go distracting me. Last thing I need is you in the back of my head making wise ass comments when I'm trying to convince Alicia to let us talk to her grandma."

The smug smirk Dean shoots at Sam has him wondering exactly how his brother's gonna occupy himself whilst he's out before he shuts the door and heads off for a meet and greet with Garth's new crush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' _Dean stop it._ '

Sam's sat in front of one of the cutest women he's ever met. She's got red hair that tumbles in curls to below her shoulder blades, a wicked glint in her ocean blue eyes and the curviest ass he's seen on anyone,man or woman, in a very long time. 

' _What? I just meant no wonder Garth didn't want me to meet her. If I wasn't bonded to you I'd be humping her leg. I'm surprised Garth hasn't tried doing just that._ '

Sam grits his teeth and tries not to let his exasperation at his brother's silent comments show on his face, "So Alicia, Garth tells me you know where the cursed object is, you just can't get to it."

Alicia worry's her bottom lip with her teeth and nods, "He says we really should salt and burn Gam's locket but I don't want to have to explain all this to her. She's an 80 year old woman, I don't think it's fair to clue her in to the things that go bump in the night at her age."

Sam's tempted to lock Dean out when he hears him chuckling in the back of his mind but knows Dean will just unlock it again if he tries, "You know Garth's right, right? He's a good hunter," off Garth's proud smile Sam thinks perhaps he might be able to swing another night in the hotel out of the younger man if he keeps up the compliments, "and if he says you should salt and burn it, you really should salt and burn it."

Alicia looks at Garth and tries not to let her face crumple. She doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of him, or the tall good looking man who's come all the way out here to try and help. She's a professional, she knows they're right but she doesn't want to have to put her grandmother through hearing that her late husband is killing off potential suitors from beyond the grave, "What am I 'sposed to tell her?"

Sam's about to answer when Garth slides an arm around Alicia's shoulders and squeezes her arm,"The truth. I know it's hard but would you prefer your grandfather to keep killing off all of her friends?"

' _Smooth Garth. Kid's not bad at this._ '

' _I know, right! Here I was thinking he couldn't catch a cold and he's got some moves. Who knew?_ '

Sam smiles at their silent exchange then realises he's meant to be looking sombre. Clearing his throat, Sam nods and looks at Alicia, "Do we know how she's gonna take it?"

Alicia squares her shoulders and grimaces, "She's a strong old girl, I don't imagine we'll give her a heart attack or anything. I just...It's not fair, you know?"

Sam nods and gives her his best 'I know how you feel' look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That old coot still won't let me have any fun! Should've know it was him offing all my male friends. Jealous beggar."

Garth, Alicia, Sam and even Dean sat across town in their hotel room, all have identical bemused looks on their faces as Alicia's grandmother rails about her late husband's tendency towards being an overbearing ass.

' _Well hell. Didn't see that coming._ '

' _You and me both!_ '

"Sorry, do you mean to say you already know about..." Sam struggles for the right word to describe what they all do for a living, "this?"

Mrs Heather Dupont levels her steely grey eyes at the tall rather cute man sat on her couch and quirks a brow, "You don't get to be my age without picking up a few things sonny."

Alicia's mouth is working but their's no sound coming out, she looks like a fish flopping on dry land.

Garth's got an identical deer in headlights look on his face but his voice is at least doing as it's told, "So Mrs Dupont, you already suspected it was your late husband ganki...killing these men?"

She swings her eyes towards her granddaughter's latest bit of something and grimaces before sneaking another quick peek at the tall drink of salty goodness curled up on her fold out couch. If she was 50 years younger she wouldn't mind taking a turn with him, "Yes, silly old bastard was always a bit over protective. What do you need to get rid of him?"

' _I like this old broad. Think she'd consider coming out of retirement for the odd case?_ '

Sam has to chew on the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at his brother's running commentary, "Just the locket ma'am. We have to douse it in salt and burn it. That should stop him from creating anymore havoc here."

She unhooks the locket with her husband's photo in and hands it to Garth who's still trying to stop Alicia's spinning head from knocking her off the couch, "Thank you ma'am."

"No worries lad. Just make sure he doesn't come spooking his way round her anymore. He was bad enough when he was alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's on his way back to the hotel after salting and burning Alicia's grandma's locket. He's said goodbye to Garth and his new squeeze. Sam's still having trouble understanding what she sees in the younger hunter, no'ut as queer as folk though.

Dean's been suspiciously quiet since the burning and Sam's not sure whether to be worried or just plain wary. 

He's about to stop off at a local supply store for a few bits when he feels Dean pushing into the back of his mind. He's not speaking, but Sam doesn't need to 'hear' him to know he's there.

He's about to start asking what he's up to when a quick flash of heat shoots along his spine and he has to pull the car off the highway before he crashes Dean's precious piece of machinery.

' _De...?_ '

Dean doesn't answer, just continues to force feeling and sensation from his mind to Sam's.

He's laid out on their bed again, thighs spread, in the same position as this morning only now his hand is covered in lube and he's got his eyes closed in concentration. As his hand ghosts along the warm flesh of his semi-hard cock, he feels Sam's cock respond and twitch in his trousers.

Sam's panting against the sensation Dean's hand is creating and kills Baby's engine, ' _Dean, what are you...Jesus, what are you doing? I'm in the middle of town!_ '

Dean grins but still refuses to answer as he lazily strokes himself into full hardness and revels in the heat flashing back at him from Sam's side of the connection. Fisting his cock, Dean rings his thumb and forefinger round his head and tugs none too gently.

As Dean pulls at himself, Sam's knees shake and molten warmth pools in his belly. He can 'feel' Dean's callused fingers against his weeping, throbbing cock and Sam thinks he's going to implode if he doesn't get to touch himself, right fucking now.

Sam checks to see if there's any other cars parked up along the side street he's on before popping the button on his jeans and shoving them down far enough to free his own cock. As the cool evening air whispers against his flesh, Sam hears Dean groan.

' _That's it Sammy. Touch yourself for me._ '

Sam slams his head against the seat and runs the pad of his thumb along the underside of his cock, saliva gathering in his cheeks as he feels Dean match him movement for movement, ' _God De..._ '

Dean slides his not quite closed fist the length of himself whilst trailing fingernails against his thigh. Watching Sam do the same, he sends an imagined picture of his brother's fingers in his ass across their link and waits for Sam's answering moan before shifting onto his side enough to scrape his nails against his puckered hole.

Sam watches Dean massage his own tight muscles and keeps up a steady rhythm, palm cupping his cock just tight enough to send heat coursing along his bunching thigh muscles. As Dean works his fingers inside, Sam's cock jumps and spurts pre-come across his hand.

' _What do you want me to do Sammy?_ '

Sam's not sure he can form coherent thought so imagines Dean's thumb nestled in his ass, crooked far enough back to open him up to Sam's hungry view.

Dean's answering grin is full of unrepentant lust as he forces his thumb in alongside the finger still working his muscles and watches as Sam's cock twitches in his brother's palm before letting the groan building at the back of his throat loose, ' _God Sam._ '

Sam's so close, it's as if Dean's fingers are thick and full in his own ass and his hips buck as he feels Dean slide a second finger inside himself, ' _Dean I'm gonna..._ '

' _Sam, you're not allowed to...god...you're not allowed to come until I do, got it!_ '

Sam grits his teeth and nods. His hand stills against his cock but Dean shakes his head no and lets an image of Sam jerking himself slowly ghost across his brother's vision.

Sam's chest heaves as he starts up a steady excruciating rhythm that has his back arching away from the seat and sweat gathering at the nape of his neck. 

Dean scissors the fingers thrusting into him and continues to stroke himself. Speeding up his tempo, he allows the building orgasm to slam into Sam's mind as he bucks his hips and fucks his own hand.

Sam's threatening orgasm mingles with Dean's in the back of his mind and he can't stop the stream of hot come pulsing across his knuckles, seeping into the creases in the skin of his fingers.

As Sam comes hard, Dean let's his orgasm take him. Arching into his palm, fingers still working his own ass, he pumps his fist twice more before his salty release shoots across the bed covers in front of him.

Sam's whole body thrums with their shared orgasm and the younger of the two men has to shake his head to get his vision to stop blurring, ' _Jesus Dean, what was that?_ '

As Dean sinks down into the warmth of a doubled afterglow he chuckles and straightens himself out on the bed, ' _You said occupy myself. I occupied myself._ '

Sam takes a few steadying breaths before tucking himself back into his jeans and flicking Baby's ignition, ' _Remind me to leave you to your own devices more often_ '

Dean's answering laugh is loud and smug, very very smug.


End file.
